Wireless communication systems, such as cellular phones, can be used in many wireless networks implementing different technologies, e.g., Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO), Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), 3GSM, Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT), Digital AMPS (IS-136/TDMA), and Integrated Digital Enhanced Network (iDEN), etc.
When a wireless communication system (e.g., a cellular phone) communicates with a base station of a wireless network, there is usually certain deviation between the receiving frequency of the wireless communication system and the transmitting frequency of the base station. Such frequency deviation usually comprises local oscillation frequency deviation and Doppler frequency shift. The local oscillation frequency deviation generally includes the difference between a local oscillation frequency of the wireless communication system and the transmitting frequency of the base station. Doppler frequency shift is often caused by the movement of the wireless communication system, and thus is associated with the speed and the direction at which the wireless communication system is moving relative to the base station.